I wish
by Mikila94
Summary: Robin is sitting on the roof of Revolution Army's HQ and gets some company.


**A.N: Last night I saw shooting stars for the first time in my life, and not just one. I saw three and that gave me inspiration for this. Just so you know, this story has a little connection to my earlier story "New Year´s Promises", but it´s not completely necessary to read it to understand this. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (except the two OCs mentioned here)**

**I wish**

The night sky over Baltigo was full of stars, which was rare since the sky was usually covered in thick clouds. On the roof of the Revolution army HQ sat a dark haired woman, gazing up at the sky. She had always liked stars, because they didn´t chance. …well in reality they did of course, but that wasn´t so easy to see. And besides, stars were beautiful.

"_Because my friends can see them too" _she thought, laughing at a certain memory.

"Do you see something fun, Robin?" a man´s voice asked from behind her.

"Not at all" she said, recognizing the voice easily "Sabo-san"

Sabo chuckled, walking over and sitting down next to her.

"So, what´s in your mind?" the blonde asked.

"Nothing worth of mentioning" Robin replied, not going to give away her thoughts that easily. Sabo rolled his eyes, knowing that she just didn´t want to tell him. He had been able to make her open up to him a couple of times, but it got harder every time. Like the more he knew the more cautious Robin became of him.

"Worried about your friends?" Sabo asked, but it wasn´t just a question. He knew she was, and she knew that he knew. Robin closed her eyes, saying: "I know I shouldn´t, but I just can´t help it. They´re strong; they can take care of themselves."

Sabo smiled, putting his hand over her shoulder.

"It´s only natural to worry about people you care about" he said "I worry about my little brother all the time"

"The weak crybaby you mention from time to time, I presume?" Robin asked, looking at her friend.

"Yeah, him" Sabo replied. Sometimes he wondered if Robin knew more, but he knew it was unlikely. If Robin knew Luffy was his brother she would have given some kind of hint to him, wouldn´t she?

"He sounds a bit like my captain" Robin said, not taking her eyes off of him. Was that a hint? If it was; shit. He wasn´t prepared.

"I´m sure" Robin started, making Sabo gulp "That if my captain ever met him he would want him to join our crew"

Sabo let out a sigh of relief; it seemed like she hadn´t realized anything… but if she was she was damn good at hiding it.

"I don´t think my brother would accept the offer" Sabo said "He doesn´t like to take orders"

"Tell me, Sabo-kun"

"Hm?"

"What is your brother´s name?"

Shit, he couldn´t answer that question! Once again Sabo couldn´t help but to think that she already knew, but one look at her eyes made him think that maybe she didn´t. She didn´t have that I-know-what-you-are-thinking look on her eyes like usually, it was something else. Sabo decided to get out of this with Robin´s own cards.

"Why are you so interested in my family so suddenly?" He asked. If it had lasted a moment longer he could swear he saw Robin blush.

"No reason" she said, turning her gaze back up to the sky. Sabo smirked; it had worked.

"Look" Robin said suddenly, getting Sabo´s attention. He turned his head just in time to see the same shooting star Robin had seen. They both smiled; it was beautiful.

"So what did you wish for?" Sabo asked.

"Huh?"

"When you see a shooting star you can wish something. You know that, right?" Sabo asked. Robin did knew, but-

"I don´t believe in to those kind of things" she simply said "But you obviously do"

A vein popped on Sabo´s head; she was making fun of him once again.

"Why don´t you?" he asked, not going to start arguing with her. He knew it wouldn´t lead anywhere.

"Because it´s useless" she replied. Sabo made a "tsk" sound, causing Robin to look at him.

"Something you want to say?" she asked.

"It´s not like you have anything to lose if you try" Sabo told. Robin didn´t reply, just continued gazing up at the sky.

"You sound like my captain sometimes" Robin said suddenly, causing Sabo to groan. What was this? Make Sabo paranoid day?

"Well then wouldn´t your captain want you to give it a try too?" he asked, catching her off guard. Robin knew Sabo was right; in a situation like this Luffy would be doing the same as him… except she doubted that her captain would keep his arm around her shoulders so long.

"Maybe so…" Robin said, her gaze drifting to Sabo´s right arm. Sabo blinked and then he realized that his arm was still around her shoulders. He took it away, but slowly so that she wouldn´t think he panicked. There was no way he was going to give her that satisfaction. Robin smiled, this time using her I-know-what-you-are-thinking smile. Now it was Sabo´s turn to blush.

"Maybe I should try next time"

"Huh?" Sabo asks stupidly.

"To wish something" she says with a laugh. Sabo cursed in his mind; she got the better of him again!

"Yeah" they were both silent after that, just gazing up at the sky. Their eyes widened and Sabo´s mouth dropped open when they saw a big, bright shooting star go from above them.

"Did you see that?" Sabo asked the obvious. This time however Robin didn´t make fun of him and simply replied: "Yes"

"Beautiful, right?" he asked.

"Yes" Sabo frowned.

"Are you even listening?"

"Yes" Sabo slapped his forehead; she wasn´t listening. His annoyance soon turned in to a smirk when he realized something: now was his turn to make her embarrassed.

Slowly he reached out to touch Robin´s face, finally getting her attention.

"Sabo-kun?" she asked. He had caught her off guard; she was too surprised to even move.

"You know, stars aren´t the only beautiful thing today" he said, cupping her chin with his left hand. Sabo smirked; this time Robin wasn´t able to hide her blush. He leaned closer, expecting Robin to lean back, but she didn´t. She was too nervous to do anything, and even Sabo could see it. Sabo put his right hand behind Robin´s back, causing her to gulp visibly. He leaned closer again, their lips being only inches apart.

"Am I interrupting something?" deep man´s voice came from behind them, causing them to freeze. They whipped their heads around and saw Dragon. Sabo´s face went deep red, but Robin had gotten the ability to hide her emotions back.

"Nothing at all, Dragon-san" Robin said, getting up. Soon after Sabo got up too.

"Yo boss, did you see the shooting star?" Sabo asked.

"Yes I did" Dragon replied.

"_Well shit" _Sabo thought _"He saw everything"_

"Sabo?"

"Yeah boss?"

"Next time you see a shooting star, please wish something that doesn´t have anything to do with harassing my son´s nakama" Dragon finished with a smirk, causing both Sabo and Robin to go red.

"That´s not what I wished!" pause "And I wasn´t harassing her!"

"Sure" Dragon said, making Robin laugh and Sabo to go even redder.

"Boss, I´m serious!"

"Did you need us for something, Dragon-san?" Robin asked, still smiling at his comments.

"Nora and Les are getting on my nerves; someone needs to keep them busy" Dragon replied honestly, causing the younger two sweat drop.

"So did you wish to get rid of them?" Sabo asked, joking of course. Dragon just laughed. Unknown to them, all three of them had wished for the same thing.

_I wish Luffy will be happy_

**A.N: Dun dun duun! Like it? Just to clear things up; Nora and Les are my OCs and both of them have appeared in my earlier stories (Nora in "The Best Valentine´s day ever" and "Humiliating" Les on the other hand appeared in "True Identity.") Please review, I love hearing what people think about this couple and my stories!**


End file.
